Talk:Liberators/@comment-10182779-20131223034429/@comment-10184250-20140102115808
DISCLAIMER: I am not a 'pro' at Vanguard, so while most of my advice is probably useful, some of the advice I give MIGHT harm your deck (e.g. IF the Grade ratio I suggest isn't good), and some of this is my opinion. 1. I think 13 Grade 2 is too much, 11 or 12 is better. 2. 7 Grade 3 is somewhat inconsistent without a grade 3 searcher 3. If Geriant is the Libra clone, which I think he is, Liberators are somewhat counterblast heavy and you already have Escrad, which is essentially -1 Counter Blast in exchange for having to call. 4. Since you only have 1 Alfred, running Lion Mane Stallion is not such a good idea 5. Quintet Walls are somewhat inconsistent, and Gorlois depends on the Quintet Wall. Also, 6 'Gancelot' cards is a slightly small amount with Gorlois. I think you could make these few changes to the deck: Grade 3: 3x Solitary Liberator, Gancelot 3x Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith 2x Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (-1 Gancelot, +1 Zenith and +1 Alfred) While I play a 4-4 of Gancelot and Gancelot Zenith, a fellow player at my shop runs it this way as Alfred is a good card. While I do not know if this Grade 3 lineup is good, it makes logical sense to me. Grade 2: 4x Liberator of the Flute, Escrad 4x Liberator of Royalty, Phallon 3x Blaster Blade Liberator This is the Grade 2 lineup I use. If you only have 3 trial decks, you can use this lineup: 4x Liberator of the Flute, Escrad 3x Liberator of Royalty, Phallon 2x Blaster Blade Liberator 2x Liberator of Silence, Gallatin Gallatin is an okay alternative to Phallon here, and this is only running 2 Blaster Blade as he is the deck's worst attacker so less of him is used as you have less good attackers (Phallon). In terms of the Grade 1, I recommend Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus as he is a good source of card advantage with his cost being only a Soulblast of 1. He is also a 7k. 4x Halo Liberator, Mark 4x Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus 2x Future Liberator, Llew 2x May Rain Liberator, Bruno 2x Little Liberator, Marron This lineup is due to Igraine's inconsistency. I run 3 Llew and 3 Bruno personally as I see no use for Marron, but since you find Marron usable (judging by your 4 Marron above), you can use this lineup. If you would like to use Gorlois, I recommend running 4 Igraine, though this makes it more difficult to guard: 4x Sword Formation Liberator, Igriane 4x Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus 2x Future Liberator, Llew 2x May Rain Liberator, Bruno 2x Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois If you would like to use Marron here, simply remove the 2 Bruno. He isn't that important in Liberators as you can make 18k easily with Phallon, and there is not much need for 9k boosters in the deck. Also, since the deck runs on Especial Counter Blasts, don't use Flame of Victory. 8 Criticals is enough in my opinion. Run 4 Draws instead, in the form of Armed Liberator, Gwydion, as the Draw trigger is the best to get in your opponent's turn, and helps you draw into a certain grade 3 as you don't run four. If this is too long, or is considered necro-ing (though this is the latest post), please tell me.